haverhethfandomcom-20200214-history
Haverheth
Places Haverheth is a continent floating in space. It is held aloft by Magic and Has three main regions: The North, Queen's Land, and The Black. The Queen's Land is ruled over by Savi Borowitz the Queen Mother. She is a peace-loving and kind Queen. The North is under the watchful eye of Gelrich Oberwitz also known as the bright lord. He is a caring ruler, who respects those under his rule. He has complete control over all the land of Haverheth and is technically the ruler of Queen's Land and The Black as well, but has little interest in governing them. The final region The Black is ruled by a malicious tyrant known as Bel Zeor, or the Dark Prince. He is a ruthless hunter of men that rarely strays from the wicked path. People Changelum Bel Zeor is a Changelum and as all changelum, can alter his form at will. Making the changelum race particularly well suited for Bard and Rogue classes. Human Humans like Savi Borowitz are sturdy and patient, making them capable of filling the role of nearly any class but are superior Fighters and Rangers. Aliel The aliel race is tall thin, and gifted with natural magical ability. They are also brilliant thinkers, making them excellent for the Wizard and Cleric classes. and Gelrich Oberwitz is a particularly skilled Cleric. Monsters There are no animals on Haverheth they have been long since eaten or exterminated. but there are a few monsters that a well traveled adventurer might come across. Overwatchers are flying creatures that have been known to follow the flying continent, and will sometimes land in remote locations around the world. Bottomfeeders are grotesque tentacled creatures that may sometimes break the surface of their enormous system of underground tunnels and wreak havoc on the world above. Golems are statues built by the Anchients which may sometimes come magically to life, for good, or for bad reasons. Finally, Crakiss which dwell in large bodies of water are frighteningly large creatures that could swallow whole villages, but are slow moving and rarely seen. Skills There are many ways to get the things you need to survive in Haverheth and you will need skills to accomplish any of them. some people are specifically skilled in their own way, but many people choose to spend their time learning lots of skills. The skills are: General Skills *Magic (Lots of things can be done with magic) *Communication (for convincing or sensing motives) *Athletics (for acrobatic or climbing) *History (general knowledge of the world around you) *Marketing (for valuing items and getting a better price) *Sleight of Hand (pick pocketing or lock picking) *Stealth (for sensing hidden things or keeping yourself hidden) *Vision (for search or spot checks) Crafting Skills *Cooking *Blacksmith *Carpenter *Painter *Scientist *Potioncraft Things You Will run across many things around the world which you may use to your own advantage this List Of Plant Life will help you identify the many flora you come across, logical places to find them, and what parts of them can be used. Another helpful one will be this List of Ores that might come in handy for blacksmiths. Finally this List of Foods should keep you from eating poisons.